Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Facility/Transcript
(The movie starts on Earth, scene switches to the President talking with Rouge) *'The President': Hello, Rouge. What is it you want? *'Rouge': Well, its been like a few days after the sacrfise of Sonic and Rayman putting an end to the Empire New Lords, Sata, and the Hell once and for all. But here are the things, what is it like for the two be heroic most of the time. *'The President': True, but we all know that they were dead, right? *'Rouge': Yeah, but unlike the others, Amy manage to pray for Sonic, telling how she missed him. Thel added the gallery of Sonic and Rayman in the Hall of the Heroes. Globox and Murphy decided to do some of Rayman's chores. And as well, the Earth appeared to be Empire free for good. *'The President': They happened to be great after all. *'Nate': (enters the building) Don't you think they're still alive? Plus, the Empire might make a comeback. *'Rouge': I don't think any of them might return. Why? *'Nate': Well, Zack already put himself in Suspended animation in the stasis tank, hoping that he might see them again to stay in his age, Zim and Gumball made a funeral of them, and especially for Stan, he prayed for them as well. *'Rouge': Well, sorry to say this but, I don't think that can be still possible for Sonic and Rayman to come back. *(Subtitle: Sonic and Rayman's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Facility) *(At an unknown location, 5 years later, an Empire fleet are around an Empire planet size colony space station that looked like a Two Legged Rabbid Robot's head, but its size was planet size, it looked similar to Forerunner technology, its eye is green, and its backside is similar to High Charity's backside. Scene switches to the throne level inside the colony where the Evil Twins are) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Finally, after 5 Earth years, the colony known as the Burnstar, which we are inside the Burnstar is now operational and complete. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Indeed, now all we have to do is to find a way how to use the Burnstar since it is mostly a holy colony like weapon. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Well, how it fires is by using the Pulse Cannon, inside the Burnstar's eye, by activating it, and once we light the Pulse Canon, it would released a holy flame and whenever it touches a planet, it will tear up the planet into piece of dust by burning it and what would remain to survive are ancient Forerunner artifacts. Now nothing can stop us, for we the Evil Twins, otherwise known as the New Lords' Hand, shall conquer the universe for sure. So nothing can prevent our evil scheme this time. *(An Empire trooper appears) *'Empire trooper': Sir, the Heroes have return, they appeared to have a ship, loads of weapons. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Well don't just stand there, tell the fleet to find the crew inside that ship and then take down the ship by using the Pulse Cannon. *(At the ship) *(Sonic is sleeping) *'Rayman': Sonic, wake up! *'Sonic': (sleepy) Ugh, why? There's no reason to be awake. We're gonna die anyway. *'Rayman': You might wanna see this, we seem to have company. *(Sonic and Rayman checked through the docking hanger to see the Burnstar with an entire Empire fleet) *'Sonic': Well, can't you turn the ship away? The Empire is there! *(The ship tried to get away, but the other Empire fleet were surrounding them) *'Rayman': No! Where the Glade are we? *'Sonic': How the cocking balls should I know!? Lets be silent for one, maybe if we stop for a second, they might believe we weren't aboard the ship. *(Silence was filled in, 8 seonds later, several Empire Boarding Crafts aboard the ship) *'Empire trooper 1': (offscreen) No sign of anything yet, but what is that filthy smell? *'Empire trooper 2': (offscreen) Smells like filth around here. *'Rayman': (Whispers) What do they mean filth? *'Sonic': (Whispers) They probably smell some of my important damn cheese somewhere. *'Empire Trooper 1': Did you hear that? *'Rayman': (whispers) Sonic, be quiet. *'Sonic': (Whispers) Okay. *'Empire troopers 3': Well one of us believed we heard voices, but since the voices stopped, I'll assumed the inhabitants in this ship escaped us. *'Empire troopers 1': Aw filth, we were so clo- *(Sonic and Rayman suddenly hold some Plasma Riffles and shooted out plasma like laser shots at the troopers, killing them) *'Rayman': Thats the last of them, for now. *'Sonic': Try finding a way for the escape pods. *(Rayman used a console and looks at a hologram to see the hologram of their ship) *'Rayman': Okay, so we are at the top levels, and the escape pod chamber appears to be about 17 levels around to the other side of the right side of the ship. We have to get to there. *'Sonic': Well first we need to do something about that jackass ship. (Points at a Empire Submarine Cruiser) Lets head to the deck to activate the defense. *'Rayman': Weren't the defense possibly go active? *'Sonic': Yes, but since we are about several or above 100,000 lightyears away, the active wouldn't last forever, so we have to activate the defense systems to bring them online. *'Rayman': Then we have to get to the outside before that cruiser prepares to glass us into toast! *'Sonic': Where should the escape pod take us to? *'Rayman': Perhaps to our escape for our survival. *'Sonic': Where is that place? *(On Earth, Nate is seen watching TV. He has aged a bit, and he has a small beard growing, and he looks tired.) *'Nate': Theo, do you think they're still alive? *'Theo': I don't think they might be alive. *'Nate': Its been 5 years. I'm sixteen, and I missed them. What could be the odds without them now? *(Scene switches back to Sonic and Rayman to search for the level of the escape pods) *'Sonic': We were lucky enough to activate the defense to destroy that Submarine Cruiser. *'Rayman': True, but we would've been glassed for sure. *(They see the escape pods that appeared to be offline, but all the sudden, a beam hit the escape pods destroying them revealing that one of the Empire ships ambushed them) *'Sonic': Shit! They destroyed the escape pods! *'Rayman': No need to worry, this ship have some Arbiter Loyalist Dropships stored in this ship, so lets find the dropships. *(They ran to the level, while killing most of the Empire troopers, got to an Arbiter Loyalist Phantom and flied away, the Empire Boarding Crafts were detaching and going back to the Burnstar as the Burnstar released a Forerunner flame beam out of its eye, burning and destroying the ship by composing it into cloud of dust) *'Sonic': Whoa, they easily used the Burnstar to destro the ship by somehow burning it into dust. *'Rayman' (Piloting the Phantom) Well at least we could be able to search for Earth. (The Phantom is suddenly pulled to the Burnstar) Or maybe not. *(Scene switches to one od the Hanger bays as the Phantom is pulled inside and landed) *'Sonic': It looks like we won't be able to get back home. *'Rayman': Don't think about that just yet. *(They sneakly got out of the Phantom, and quietly tip toed to an elevator deck, as they press the consol, the elevator goes up to the Cartographer chamber) *'Sonic': There always had to be a Cartographer. (Types in to the Cartographer's console) *'Empire Computer': Showing the view hologram map of the Burnstar activated. *(The Cartographer shows a hologram image of the Burnstar) *'Rayman': How are we gonna get to Earth!? *'Sonic': Do you think we'll have to stay on this planet? *'Rayman': This space colony like station Is about the size of a planet, this must be the Burnstar. *'Sonic': The Burnstar!? That name was there since 5 years ago, but how can they you it against ships!? *'Rayman': (Checks on the console) Oh my...It doesn't just burn the ships, it also burns planets. *'Sonic': Shit! We need to get to earth quick! *(They attempted to get out, but a group of Storm Rabbids, Storm Koopas, and Storm Piggies appeared) *'Sonic': Looks like we won't be getting back home anytime soon. *(On Earth) *'Silver': You know what Shadow, it has already been 5 years, without the reunion of Sonic and Rayman. *'Shadow': Of course it has been 5 years. Zack is still in his age by staying in his childhood age by still being in Suspended Animation, Amh missed Sonic so much. Globox and Murphy continued to do Rayman's chores and heroic deeds. And the Empire didn't seem to make a comeback yet. *'Silver': Well, we need to get ready if they'll make a comeback. *(Back in the Burnstar, Sonic and Rayman are taken prisonered, they werein the throne level as Victor Twin and Moritz Twin) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Excellent work, you brought the prisoners. Perhaps two of the heroes that we couldn't reconize anymore since 5 Earth years ago. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Now carry on, while we talk with the prisoners alone. *(The Empire troopers leaved) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': So far, it seem to be impossible for the two of you to somehow escaped your dropship without alerting the other troopers. So we assumed that you were trying to spoil our scheme. *'Sonic': Just who the hell do you think you bastards are!? *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Excellent question. I am Victor, and this is my pal, which is also might've been my brother, Moritz. And we are, the Evil Twins. Otherwise known as the New Lords' Hands. *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': For you see, after you defeated the New Lords and Hades, especially destroying the Underworld includi g our origjnal home called the Moon, left to be destroyed, we manage to escape from the Underworld's destruction, and we spent for about 5 Earth years creating the Burnstar, letting it be so operational. *'Rayman': That explains alot, but what did you need to destroy the planets for? *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Easy, we used the secret weapon inside the Burnstar's eye known as the Pulse Cannon. It has been designed to burn and tear up a planet by destroying it into ashes of dust like composing. *'Victor (Evil Twin)': And what would remain to survive would be every Forerunner artifacts. *'Sonic': What is with those things? Why does everyone want them? *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Because, each one contains unlimited Forerunner power, each one we grab the more power we get. Especizlly letting these artifacts giving our advanced Empire technology some upgrades. *'Rayman': What took you so long to set up? You could have attacked Earth immediately! *'Moritz (Evil Twin)': Well excuse us for taking this too long to build a new home! And besides, the Burnstar had to be as size of a planet, plus, we had to use some of the Forerunner scrap parts to upgrade most of our Empire technology! *'Victor (Evil Twin)': And now, it is time for you to witnessed the Pulse Cannon's holy flame of doom. (Holds a Empire technology communicator) Break time is over, now target Planet Mercury at Earth's Solar System. *'Empire Navisgator': As your wish. *(The hologram shows the Burnstar, firing the same type of beam, the beam was getting about so fast. Scene switches to space to see the beam, heading staight to Mecury, as the beam touches Mercury, it burns the planet into ashes to dust. Scene switches back to the throne level as the hologram shows the destruction of Mercury) *'Victor (Evil Twin)': Even though, Mercury didn't seem to have any artifiacts, but its only a test to see what you think. Do you feel witnessed now? *'Sonic': Damn, I felt surprise that this fate is like a same fate to what happened to our ship. *(Back at Earth) *'News Reporter': A laser from an unknown location in space fired a laser at Mercury, and completely obliterated the planet. *'Theo': What the hell is happening Nate? I am trying to move on without thinking about Sonic and Rayman. *'Nate': The news said something about a random laser obliterated Mercury. *(Suddenly, a comet is seen flying across the sky, and then an explosion is seen) *'Nate': What the hell is going on!? *'Theo': Who is responsible for this!? *'Nate': (remembers what happened to the ship) I think that's the ship! *'Theo': I don't think it would be the ship. It had be something else. Try thinking about something else. *(When they get there, they see a pod that is open) *'Nate': They must have got out before we got here. *'Theo': (Walks carefully) Hello, is someone there? *'???': Do I know you? I recognize that accent. *'Nate': Show yourself! *(A blue spike is seen) *'Nate': How did you get here? *'Theo': Just show yourself for once damn it! *(Rayman suddenly appears) *'Rayman': Hey guys, did you miss us? *'Theo': (Confused) Us? *'Sonic': Wow, Nate! You changed! *'Nate': A LOT. *'Theo': How did you get here? *'Rayman': Well, after 5 Earth years passed, we happened to be ambushed by Empire forces which they happened to have a space station that is a size of a planet, but like a colony called the Burnstar. After we got in and happened to really b een captured. The new leaders revealed themselves to be Victor and Moritz, the Evil Twins, otherwise known as the New Lords Hands. They kanage to scheme about using the Pulse Cannon to burn a planet into ashes of dust. *'Sonic': They manage to did that to our ship at first, but now Mercury ended up being burned to ashes until it was composed to dust. After we left the throne level, somehow the New Lords' Hand knew that we escaped so they send in some reinforcements to take us in the prison level, but we found an escape pod, and got inside by actiating it to travel through 100,000 lightyears away. *'Nate': Shit, then that means they're coming for us! We need to warn the rest! *'Rayman': First we need to tell them that we have return, then explain about the Empire and the New Lords' Hands' Scheme. *(At the Park) *'Sonic': So we need to get ready fast! *'Rayman': But how are suppose to get the res if they could be somewhere? *'Nate':....Shit. *'Theo': We need to search for them. Look anywhere you can! *'Sonic': Do you seriously still have the same cars? *'Nate': Of course I do. What else do I have for the same!? *'Sonic': Well, it been five years. Hasn't technology advanced? *'Nate': No, not much, really. *(They manage to get to Zack's house and found Zack in Suspended Animation stasis, haven't changed his age) *'Ashley': Thank God you two came back, Zack stayed in his childhood age since he was in Suspended Animation. *'Nate': Isn't that what it does? *'Sonic': Just get him out. *(Ashley pushed a button, letting the water saank until the tank is empty, it opens, letting Zack land to the ground. He wokes up to see Sonic and Rayman) *'Zack': Sonic? Rayman? You two are back, I missed you guys so much. How long have I been in Suspended Animation? *'Sonic': In about 5 years. *'Zack': Who are those two? (Points to Nate and Theo) *'Theo': I figured you might ask that. *'Zack': (Gasps) I recognize that voice, Theo, is that really you? *'Nate': Looks like that helps him remember you? *'Zack': Nate, is that really you? You seem to be different these days. Did you forget how to shave? *'Nate': Oh wow, Sonic and Rayman said the same thing. *'Zack': How are the girls? *'Nate': Oh, them. They're doing fine. *'Sonic': Zack, here are the news, the Empire made a planet sized colony like space station called the Burnstar, designed to burn the planet by disssolving each planet into ashes of burned dust until what remains are Forerunner Artifacts. *'Zack': Did you see who they were led by? *'Rayman': The New Lords' Hands,, but obviously used to be the Evil Twins. One of them is Victor, and the other one is Moritz. *'Sonic': What do you mean, "used to be"? *'Rayman': Technically, I meant to say "currently". *'Sonic': Oh. *'Zack': But how are we suppose to stop the New Lords' Hands' scheme of the Burnstar is about far away. That planet sized colony space station could be deadly. *'Nate': It is deadly. That's why we need to prepare. Category:Transcripts